My Prince
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Kids fight all the time for no apparent reason. But sometimes there is more then meets the eye, as is the case for Lorcan and Lucy. Written for HPFC 100 Disney Songs.


**Written for 100 Disney Songs Challenge**

**Songs: **Under the Sea (Little Mermaid)  
Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs)

* * *

**My Prince**

* * *

Lucy laid by the water's edge with Dominique, gently rubbing her lip where a cut had been bleeding only ten minutes previous. Her Aunt Hermione had fixed it though, before her parents had given her a stern talking about fighting.

Lucy glanced back up at the house, her eyes landing on the boy she'd been fighting with. He was sitting with the parents on the porch, in more trouble than her, since it was him who had started the fight.

"I can't believe Scamander attacked you," Dominique said as she kicked her feet in the water, not hearing as Lucy mumbled 'Lorcan' under her breath. "I mean – boys don't hit girls!"

The eight year old shrugged at her cousin as she splashed her feet in the water, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Wouldn't you love to live under the sea?" Dominique sighed and Lucy looked up at her best friend as though she were crazy.

"What?" Lucy asked confused, turning her head to the side, the sun glancing off her freckles.

"I mean – I bet you it would be so…free down there – no working, just floating...and no boys to be so…" Dominique growled before sighing as she flopped onto her back, her feet dipped in the water.

"But what about your prince coming?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked down at Dominique with confused eyes.

"Prince smince…I'll make it on my own," Dominique said with a nod as she closed her eyes, a determined look on her face.

"Well, I can make it on my own…but my prince will come…I know my prince will come someday…" Lucy said with a nod, not helping but let her gaze wander up to Lorcan who sat miserably on the porch.

__

____

"_Lucy."_

_Lucy turned around, her brown hair flying behind her to see Lorcan Scamander, hidden by the shadows of the house. He looked slightly nervous as he shuffled his feet, and Lucy walked over to him slowly._

"_Hey Lorcan," The eight year old girl said as she walked up to the two year younger boy._

"_H...here," Lorcan stuttered, and quickly held something out to her, looking anywhere but at her, his face as red as a tomato. Lucy looked down at it and did a double take as she saw he was holding a flower – a jasmine, Lucy's favourite._

_Lucy took it gently from him it looked at it, a smile spreading across her face. She looked back up at Lorcan who was burning red and starring at his feet, and whispered "Thanks." Then, without really thinking, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek._

_Lorcan looked up at her in surprise, though a smile was crossing his face. Before either could say anything else, though, Lucy heard her name called. She smiled at Lorcan once more before walking away, all the while twirling the jasmine flower in her fingers gently._

"_Hey," Lucy said to Dominique distractedly as she continued to gaze at the pretty – beautiful jasmine flower in her hand._

"_What's that?" Dominique asked and Lucy looked up startled to see Dominique pointing at the flower in her hand. She opened her mouth and closed it, not noticing Lorcan behind her who had joined his brother and Roxanne, had suddenly stopped to look at her._

"_Nothing," Lucy finally said, regrettably throwing the flower behind her as though it was nothing. Dominique just shrugged and turned to walk down to the water. Lucy was about to follow her when she suddenly felt something slam into her side, making her fall._

_Lucy gasped as she landed hard on the ground, and tried to get up when she felt something slam into her stomach, making her lose her breath. When she looked up she easily met the angry and (though she wasn't sure and doubt he'd ever admit it) tear stained eyes of Lorcan Scamander. Lucy gasped again as another punch reached her, but she pushed him back, rolling over so she had him pinned to the ground and punched him back. She wasn't going down without a fight._

As Dominique fell silent beside her, Lucy's eyes continued to gaze up at Lorcan as she remembered exactly what had happened to cause the fight. Suddenly, maybe feeling Lucy's eyes on him, Lorcan looked over to her, and their eyes connected. Lucy looked away first, a blush crossing her cheeks.

_Yes,_ she thought as she pulled a some-what flattened but still beautiful jasmine flower out of her pocket, once making sure that Dominique's eyes were still shut. _My prince will come…one day._

_

* * *

_

**OK, OK...I know I should be writing another chapter for Living A Lie or That's The Way We Do It or even The Last Black...but would you believe me if I said I've got writer's block on all three of those? I mean, I've got an idea for what I'm going to do for That's The Way We Do It - just can't figure out how to write it. As for Living A Lie, I know exactly how I want it to go, the begining of the next chapter just won't go down on paper (or typed.) I've started & deleted it so many times it's not even funny. The Last Black is actually the only one I've started - and that's the only one I have an excuse for having not started! I'll try and get all those chapters up as soon as I can - but you might have to wait a bit since my exams are in two weeks and I'm up to my neck in work (though I'm a procrastinator, so maybe not - though that does explain why I take so long to update XP ). **

**-Ley**


End file.
